The invention relates to a method for treating workpieces with a fluid, in particular for cleaning metallic workpieces prior to a subsequent heat treatment. The invention, further, relates to an apparatus for executing the afore-mentioned method.
A method and an apparatus of the afore-mentioned kind have been known from German trade journal "HTM", 45 (1990), No. 5, page 273.